Nick Peralta
Nick, a character in the Home for the Holidays book, is your character's boss and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Nick has black hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white button-up shirt, a red necktie, a black vest and a black blazer. His winter outfit consists of a black necktie and a white button-up shirt underneath a green sweater. Personality Nick is a strict boss who doesn't tolerate idleness among his employees. He is very work-oriented, refusing to use the holidays as a break from working. Nick has shown to be cynical at times and averse to fun and relaxing activities. He is shown to be very judgmental and believes he knows what people will like and won't like in a book. Because of this, he has refused to read Holly's manuscript as he believes it doesn't deserve to be published. Chapters [[:Category:Home for the Holidays|'Series']]/[[Home for the Holidays|'Book']]: Home for the Holidays * Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home * Chapter 2: Let It Snow * Chapter 3: Santa Claus is Comin' To Town * Chapter 4: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? * Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice * Chapter 6: Written in the Stars * Chapter 7: The Night Before Christmas * Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 9: A Haven in Winter (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: And a Happy New Year! Relationships Your Character Your Character is one of Nick's employees at the Piquant Press. He is strict on her and pushes her to keep working even during the holiday period but appraises her work ethic. Nick is a potential love interest for Your Character. Charles Shepard Charles is Nick's personal pilot and long time friend. Gallery Other Looks Nick Peralta.png|Suit Nick Ch 1.png|Suit Full View Nick Ch. 4.png|Full View of Nick's winter outfit Nick new years eve.png|New Years Eve Nick New Years Eve party full.png|Full View of New Year's Eve outfit Nick shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous HFTH Alarm Clock default gift N.PNG|MC's default Christmas gift to Nick HFTH First Edition gift.PNG|MC's premium choice Christmas gift to Nick Trivia * Nick is shown on the cover of the Home for the Holidays book. * His name is a nickname for St. Nicholas, also known as Father Christmas or Santa Claus. ** The name Nick is of Greek origin, meaning "victory of the people". It is a short version of the name Nicholas. In its Greek origin, the name is Nikolaus, what gives rise to call him Santa Claus. * Nick hates Christmas because he thinks it's capitalism at its worst. ** The only holiday he hates more than Christmas is Valentine's Day. * In Chapter 5, he is shown to be surprisingly skilled at ice skating. * He was the music director of an a capella group during his college years at Harvard. * Nick shoves his hands in his pocket whenever he lies. * If you chose the premium choice in Chapter 1, he will reveal to you that he has broken up with his girlfriend recently after a 2 year relationship because they grew apart. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Home for the Holidays' Characters Category:Love Interests